Why
by Elithay
Summary: Harry contemplates why he does what he does, with some surprising answers. DracoxHarry oneshot


This is just a little thing I've had for awhile and am just now posting it here. DracoxHarry, cute, smutty, and that's about it.

I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously.

Well, here's the fic.

Why?

"Why do I do this?" Harry asked Draco as he was slammed against the wall of the other boys room.

"Because you're a horny teenager," Draco said shortly, removing Harry's robes and sucking at his neck.

"Yeah, but- ah!" Harry exclaimed, moaning, then continued, "Why don't I go be a horny teenager with a girl? Or at least with someone from a house other than Slytherin." His ranting was paused when Draco kissed him, sliding his tongue across Harry's lips so he would open his mouth.

Harry moaned, rocking his hips forward, tongue moving smoothly with the other boys. Slowly they parted, panting and flushed, Harry slightly more so. Draco looked him over slowly licking his lips.

"You were saying?"

"O-oh, right." Harry said, watching the blond boy undress. "Why you, Draco Malfoy. You are my arch-nemesis, supposedly, now that Voldy is gone."

"You live for danger." Draco shrugged, pulling him to his bed.

Harry shed his shirt and earlier had kicked off his shoes and socks so he was barefoot before laying back on the bed. He still had on his trousers and boxers, but he was sure they would be done away with soon.

"Danger?" he asked, making himself comfortable.

"Yes," Draco said, crawling toward him. "Getting caught with a boy. With me. What would everyone think of the Savior of the Wizarding World getting plowed by the embodiment of evil and disgrace?"

"You're not that bad." Harry muttered and Draco finally rid him of his remaining clothes. Harry groaned when Draco ghosted a hand over his hardness but pulled back to ignore it for now.

"I'm not? Who have you been talking to?" Draco chuckled, lowering down to lick and suck at Harry's chest.

"Ah! I don't know." Harry murmured, trying to keep his voice stable.

"Told you." Draco said, pulling off his own shirt and belt.

"S-oh-seriously though," Harry stuttered when Draco finally grabbed his cock. "I don't think they would mind." he reached forward and undid Draco's pants, causing him to grin.

"Eager?" he asked and Harry just gave him a look and grinned.

Draco quickly backed up a bit to remove the rest of his clothes and grab a bottle from the drawer of the bedside table. He poured some of it on his fingers before closing it and laying it within reach.

Harry licked his lips and swallowed, eager, but he still had a bit of lingering nervousness. Draco slid in a finger and Harry breathed in slowly as he moved around and after a little while pulled it out and added a second. After a couple moments of searching harry arched up with a cry and looked at Draco with glazed emerald green eyes. Draco grinned at him and added another finger, preparing him properly before he took out his fingers and slicked himself with more stuff from the bottle.

"Ready?" he asked, and with Harry's nod and verbal confirmation he slid in and seated himself fully.

Harry took a few deep breaths before he wiggled a little bit, signaling he was ready for more. After a moment to calm himself as well, Draco pulled almost all the way out and pushed in again. He did this a couple more times before he found what he was looking for.

"Yes, there, right there!" Harry slurred his words together so they were barely recognizable.

Grinning, Draco leaned down to kiss him again as he pulled out and slammed back into him, causing Harry to let out a cry of pleasure, arching up to meet these newer, harder thrusts. Reaching between them Draco grabbed Harry's cock and started stroking it in time with their movements.

Harry could feel feel his climax getting closer, Draco was just much too good at this. When he moved his hand just like that and hit his prostate dead on Harry couldn't help but come with a muffled scream, biting his hand.

A few thrusts later, with Harry clenching around him Draco came. With that he let himself fall so he was laying on top of the other boy, not bothering to pull out yet.

After a few minutes of just laying there Harry shifted and mumbled, "You're heavy."

"Am I really?" Draco grinned and kissed him languidly.

Reluctantly pulling back Harry said, "I should go soon."

"Yes, you probably should at least put some pants on."

Looking at him oddly as he got up Harry cast a few select cleaning charms and found his pants. He raised an eyebrow as Draco began dressing as well.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. After they were done Draco usually just went to bed and didn't bother getting dressed.

"Were you serious when you said people wouldn't mind if they knew we were together?" Draco asked, not answering Harry's question.

"Uh, yeah, I was." Harry said, looking at Draco questioningly, "Why?"

"Because my friends are going to be here any minute?"

Harry froze in the process of buttoning his pants. He slowly looked up and said, "What?"

Suddenly the door burst open and Pansy announced, "Draco, we're he-Oh," She stopped at the end of her sentence to stare at Harry who immediately finished with his last button.

"I guess that explains why we're here." Blaise said bluntly, Crabbe and Goyle silently nodding behind him.

"How long have you been planning this?" Harry asked accusingly.

"Hmm, maybe a few weeks ago?" Draco said noncommittally.

Harry made a noise of frustration and covered his face with his hands. He heard someone walk toward him and immediately knew it was Draco.

Draco pulled down Harry's hands and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry opened his eyes to see a rare smile on the other boys face.

"See, my friends, the 'bad guys' are fine with it. I'm sure your friends will be fine as well." Draco said softly.

"Are they really ok?" Harry said, looking them over.

"I'm still not exactly sure what to think, but if you guys are happy, I'm happy for you." Pansy said, a thoughtful look on her face.

That seemed to be the general consensus,and after a few minutes of talking and working things out everyone left.

"That wasn't so bad, I guess" Harry sighed, sitting back on the bed.

"Why were you so nervous? You seemed to be the one questioning why we kept it a secret." Draco stated.

"Now there's tomorrow and my friends. Along with probably the rest of the wizarding world by lunch." Harry sighed.

"Yes, but that's tomorrow." Draco said, walking over and kneeling in front of Harry, who looked down at him. "We've still got all of tonight as a 'secret couple.'"

Harry laughed, immediately catching his innuendo, watching the other boy stand back up. He put ou his hands, which Draco grabbed and pulled him toward him.

"Yes, there is still that." Harry said before his lips were captured in a kiss and all other thoughts were banished from his mind.

Anyway, he knew everything was sure to work itself out eventually.

~End


End file.
